Lightning Lilies
by Ro Oeuvre Belvedere
Summary: Ozai was a prince, Ursa was a maid. Both lived in the palace, but one lived in luxury while the other lived in shame. Such a pair should never come together, yet destiny had other intentions for them.


When Ozai was born, it was in midst of an afternoon summer storm. Wind currents were violent, thunders were deafening, and lightning struck lethally. Fire Lady Ilah shrieked and cursed over thirteen hours before the "stubborn rascal" was finally brought to the world. The babe's first cry was as piercing as the thunder outside, and it never ceased as the midwives cleaned and wrapped him in a gilded blanket.

"Another healthy boy, milady." The senior midwife delicately handed the inconsolable infant to his worn out mother.

"A lively one he is." Ilah breathlessly stated, "Guess this is consequence for my panic when Iroh came to this world quietly." Her smile was vibrant in spite of her exhaustion.

Soon her husband and eldest son entered the chamber to welcome the newest edition to the royal family. Twelve-year-old Iroh peered proudly down at his baby brother. Thankfully the infant's wailing had toned down to whimpering. "He looks healthy, strong too." The boy smiled to his mother, "How are you feeling, Mother?"

Ilah reached out to caress her son's face. "As I was when I had you – body-tired yet soul-radiant."

Azulon quietly scrutinized his second son, then wordlessly extended his hands. Without question his wife gave him the newborn and he looked closely as the baby boy squinted open teary gold eyes. He nodded approvingly. "He's a fine boy." He gave the babe back to Ilah, "He shall be of great service to our nation."

Being said, Azulon left the chamber to resume his purpose as Fire Lord.

Ilah shook her head. "That man… always entangling family matters with royal duties."

Iroh could only sigh in melancholy, before putting on a brilliant smile as he was given his baby brother. "What is his name, Mother?"

"My dearest Iroh, meet your baby brother: Ozai. Be sure to keep him from trouble's path." Ilah rested deeper into her pillows, more than ready to reclaim sleep.

"Ozai…" Iroh tried the name and grinned. "So great to finally meet you."

The baby boy, christened the name Ozai, merely yawned and snuggled further in his brother's arms.

* * *

When Ursa was born, it was an autumn sunset. The scullery maid, of the name Tama Tae, was brewing jasmine tea for the Fire Lady and the Crowned Prince when it happened. The heavily pregnant woman had lifted the readied teapot when a sharp pain chokes her. She lost hold of the pot and it shattered upon the lacquered floor. She didn't flinch at the scalding liquid soaking through her weathered shoes, as the contractions stole all her focus.

It took nearly an hour before she was taken to the medical chambers. People had noticed her, on the floor and gasping in pain, but people were cruel to those of the lowest status. Nothing more dishonorable than hailing from an undesirable family.

Several hours came and went, as the sun dipped into the horizon, a crescendo of a cry pierces the final moments of daylight. Tama Tae had passed out momentarily, and regained consciousness by twilight's end. She had been transferred back to her servant chambers, and her baby girl was washed clean and snuggled in a makeshift bassinet. Really it was an old picnic basket stuffed with rags and torn clothes, with the only good item being the blanket wrapped around the infantile girl.

With pained effort, Tama Tae crawled from her beaten futon to the child she kept safe. As she gazed upon her daughter's soft, round face, she gently stroked a rosy cheek.

"My little Ursa…" She uttered with the smile of a mother.

* * *

Ozai and Ursa were both born in the palace of the Fire Nation. However, one was born a beloved prince while the was born an ashen pariah. It was considered unnatural for two beings of starkly contrasting status to intermingle in a casual manner. It was staining to one's honor to even address a lowly scullion by name.

Yet, in the years to come Ursa shall become the bride of Ozai, and together they would have children that would be important pieces in the restoration of balance. But by that time, the two would have long been torn apart.

However, who is Ursa before she had to commit a heinous act out of a mother's love? Who was Ozai before the temptation of fire power consumed him? Had there ever been a time these two basked in kindling romance and burning passion? Or were they always a dying ember?

This is the disorderly ballad of a prideful man who yearned for the praise of his nation, and the generous woman who wished for freedom as vast as an open prairie.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **I've had this in the works for awhile. This is the beginning of my take on Ursa and Ozai's backstory, because let's face it, the comic didn't meet the hype, and it certainly didn't reach any of my expectations.**

 **It's going to be a steady process, but the beginning is here and I'm proud of it. I hope to make Ozai an interesting character, analyzing who he could've been like, before he became the standard villain (though not a bad villain) the Avatar needed to defeat. Ursa's character is going to be interesting to write about, especially since I've purposely changed her origin and lifestyle to one of servitude.**

 **This would be an interesting writing journey, and I can't wait to see where this will take me. And overall, I hope you guys would enjoy it.**

 **Happy reading everybody!**


End file.
